


Hatred

by AsuYuu (Kanekane)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Feelings, M/M, astral and feelings, small fic about Sargasso, there is hate and anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekane/pseuds/AsuYuu
Summary: "Feelings were a mystery to Astral."Not a happy fic and the keyshipping is very discreet.





	Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> I still wonder how this fic took a dark turn, but I guess ppl don't talk a lot about Sargasso, so...

Feelings were a mystery to Astral. They had never needed emotions before, never cared enough to try and understand them.

 

Eliphas said that anything related to chaos energy was bad, which enforced the idea that feels were inherently evil. Especially hate, especially jealousy, especially love.

 

Astral didn't know yet, but Eliphas was partially right; strong emotions could and would affect one’s perception and judgment of the situations. They could change one's personality, even if briefly. They could even corrupt, slowly, silently, permanently. 

 

The fact that Astral was created to be a weapon, a perfect being, meant to complete their mission and protect Astral World only strengthened the idea that they weren't supposed to feel anything, just destroy the enemies that were threatening peace at their homeland. 

 

But when Yuma happened in their existence, emotions slowly, but surely, started to show up. 

 

Good ones, bad ones, and Astral was learning how to deal with them.

 

When Shingetsu happened in both their and Yuma's lives, that old, but so far small bad emotion resurfaced stronger. 

 

They didn't have a name for it, but Vector did, Vector knew how to make it grow, spread around their entire body and make them finally break apart. 

 

Eliphas was right, emotions were chaos, but Astral couldn't care less in that moment. 

 

“Yuma, I thank you very much. The one who brought this power to me… It’s you. And when  I am filled up with hatred, I will be given the power to destroy everything!”

 

It was beautiful to see it all disintegrate, crumble into dust around the body that they and Yuma shared.

 

It was freedom being able to use their powers without any control, to just let it emanate in waves, destroying everything. 

 

There was no longer Vector or Kotori or Kaito or Shark. No Earth, no Astral or Barian World. Everything was past and wreckage and Astral couldn't stop laughing, ignoring Yuma's pledges of mercy and words of love.

 

Astral still didn't understand emotions fully, but thanks to Vector and Yuma's betrayal, they now knew the bitter taste of anger. And they loved it.


End file.
